Pupz
''Pupz ''is an American hand-drawn animated action adventure comedy series produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Paramount Television Animation. It was premiered on December 17, 2015 and ended on November 24, 2018. The show is created by Paramount animator Mordecai Drummond and Genndy Tartakovsky, who had created Dexter's Laboratory ''and ''Samurai Jack. Pupz ''is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's ''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Lewis Trondheim's Kaput and Zosky, Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants and Xilam's Ratz. Plot In the city of San Francisco, two anthropomorphic teenage dachshunds named Dinko and Doggo. Dinko is a 17-years-old tall dachshund and Doggo is 15-years-old short dachshund. Dinko loves to make his own plans, telling jokes, listening to classical music and pop music. Doggo loves to play with his best friend, talking very fast, dancing and relaxing. Their cruiser is called Pupboard with the trail of red smoke. Dinko and Doggo can ride on it during their own misadventures in a large ship as their home. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Dinko' - Dinko is a 17-years-old friendly, cool, kind-hearted, intelligent dachshund. He is the tall one of the duo. Dinko is wearing a red helmet with purple sunglasses on it, yellow collar, white shirt with light blue stripes on sleeves and blue shorts with a belt. He is also wearing light blue shoes with sports tape on it. Dinko loves making his own plans and telling jokes. His favorite music are classical and pop because he can relax or dance. Dinko's best friend Doggo, who is hanging out with him at their home. His last name is "Dachshund" which is appears on the pilot episode, Dinko and Doggo in Riding Contest. ''Dinko is inspired by Rapido from ''Ratz, Zosky from Kaput and Zosky, Yogi Bear and Doggie Daddy from Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy because of his similarities. He is voiced by Cam Clarke. *'Doggo' - Doggo is a 15-years-old short-tempered, laughable, crazy, simple-minded dachshund. He is the short one of the duo. Doggo is wearing a yellow helmet with gray goggles on it, red collar, white shirt with red stripes on sleeves and red shorts with a belt. He is also wearing red shoes with sports tape on it. Doggo loves to playing with his best friend Dinko, talking very fast, dancing and relaxing. His last name is "Dachshund" just like Dinko's from the pilot episode, Dinko and Doggo in Riding Contest. ''Doggo is inspired by Razmo from ''Ratz, Kaput from Kaput and Zosky, Boo-Boo Bear and Augie Doggie from Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy because of his similarities. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Secondary *'Chef Billy '- Chef Billy is a friendly chef. He speaks with Chinese accent because he's Asian. Billy is working at Dinko and Doggo's boat home. His job is cooking and giving food. Billy is helping Dinko and Doggo by practicing Pupboard and doing activities. He is voiced by S. Scott Bullock. *'The Captain '- The Captain is the boss of the crew. He works at Dinko and Doggo's boat home as a driver. He is voiced by Sam Marin. Supporting Villains *'Tilly '- Tilly is a large woman. She is the one of the crew. Tilly loves chasing dachshunds, especially Dinko and Doggo. She is voiced by Kimberly Brooks. *'Chop Chop '- Minor * Production Development Writing Voices Animation The animation of Pupz was outsourced to Rough Draft Studios. But, the animation style resembles Samurai Jack. Few episodes of the show are animated at Digital eMation. Music The music of Pupz ''is composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Brad Breeck. Episodes ''List of Pupz episodes '' Voice Cast *Cam Clarke as Dinko Dachshund *Tom Kenny as Doggo Dachshund * Gallery Concept Art Pupz.jpg|Official logo with two main characters, Dinko and Doggo Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *Throughout some episodes, characters from other Cartoon Network shows make cameos. For example: **There is ''Samurai Jack poster on the wall of Dinko and Doggo's bedroom in every episode. ** Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Cartoons Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows